A Tiny, Sweet Princess
by Boolia
Summary: When sent to a boarding school, Sweetie Belle (Human) makes some friends, including the poor servant girl: Isabella. When tragedy strikes, and Sweetie Belle is left with no money, she is introduced to the cruel world and becomes a servant, working in the attic. With kindness, can she prove that every girl, rich or poor, can be a princess?
1. Chapter 1

A Tiny, Sweet Princess

Based on a book by Francis Hodgeson Burnett

Chapter 1

"_Papa_?" Seven- year old Sweetie Belle asked her father, Sir Ebrum, who was driving. They were going to Sweetie Belle's boarding school while her dad was going to fight in a war. Sweetie Belle was honored to attend the same boarding school that her mother, Lady Like, attended when she was her age, and yet at the same time, sad that she was going to be separated from her father.

_"Yes_?" Sir. Ebrum wanted to know. "What it is, princess?" 'Princess' was Sir. Ebrum's nickname for Sweetie Belle. He only called her that and no one else, and Sweetie Belle loved that.

"I know I asked this a bazillion times already, but are we there yet?" Sir. Ebrum chuckled.

"We're almost there. We'll be there in a minute." Sweetie Belle perked up and hugged her doll, Sara. Her father had given her the doll as a going-away present.

"You hear that, Sara? We're almost there!" Sir Ebrum turned a corner.

"_Look_, Sweetie Belle! You can see the school now!" Sweetie Belle looked out the window. Indeed, the little girl could see a giant stone building. In front of the building was a sign that read: 'Jessica's Boarding School for Girls'. Sir Ebrum then parked in a parking spot, and stopped the car. He got out. He then opened the car door so his daughter could get out." Okay princess, you can get out now." Sweetie Belle unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, carrying Sara. He got out Sweetie Belle's things from the trunk, and locked the car. He went by his daughter's side. "Okay princess, we can go now." They went to the building together.

"Can you help Daddy by ringing the doorbell?" Sir Ebrum asked his girl. Sweetie Belle nodded and with one hand, rang the doorbell. "Thanks doll; we can go in soon."

While they waited, Sweetie Belle looked in from the window. She saw a hallway. The floor was a tan brown, there was a chandelier on the ceiling, and the walls were a mint green. The door opened then and Toadette was on the other side.

_"Oh_!" She said. "You must be Sir Ebrum." She then looked at Sweetie Belle. "And this must be the new pupil, Sweetie Belle." She gestured them to come in. "Come in, come in." They went in. Sweetie Belle looked around. Toadette went to the stairs.

_"Jessie_!" She called. "Sir Ebrum and Sweetie Belle are here!" Sweetie Belle saw Jessie descend the stairs.

"Welcome to my boarding school!" She began. "I am Headmistress Jessie. If you follow me, I'll show you to Sweetie Belle's room."

"Come on, sweetheart." Sir Ebrum told his child and went after Jessie. Toadette went in the opposite direction. Sweetie Belle was about to follow, when something caught her eye.

Isabella was mopping the floor. She wore rags for clothing and wore a bonnet on her head, Sweetie Belle waved at the girl.

"Hello." She greeted. Isabella didn't answer. "I'm Sweetie Belle; what's your name?" Isabella still didn't answer. Sweetie Belle was about to ask again when she heard her father.

"_Sweetie Belle_!" He called. "Are you coming?"

_"I'm coming, papa_!" Sweetie Belle shouted. She went off. Isabella glanced up at the departing Sweetie Belle, sighed sadly, and continued mopping.

"_Class,"_ Jessie started as they entered the classroom. The girls settled down and looked at their headmistress. She gestured towards Sweetie Bellle. "This is your new classmate, Sweetie Belle and her father. Give a warm welcome to her. They came all the way from India"

"_Hello, Sweetie Belle_!" Each girl said in unison. Antoine sat at his desk and looked at the newcomers as well.

"Hi." Sweetie Belle said back.

_"And this,"_ Jessie said about the coyote, who stood up and walked over to them. "is Antoine D' Coolette. He's going to be your French teacher." Antroine bent down to the little girl.

_"Aw_, 'tis a pleasure to meet you young Sweetie Belle." He greeted her. Sweetie Belle smiled. She then looked at her father in question. Her father knew what her daughter was getting at and looked after Jessie. Antoine continued teaching his native language to the girls.

_"Jessie_," Sir Ebrum started. "Sweetie Belle already knows…" But Jessie had already left the room. Sir Ebrum looked at Sweetie Belle. "Oh well, you can tell her later." And with that, the two left the room.

"And this is Sweetie Belle's room." Jessie told the two as they entered a room with a bed and drawers. The walls were blue and the floor was the same brown as in the hallway. Sir Ebum set all of Sweetie Belle's suitcases on the bed. "Now, classes start at eight in the morning and concludes at four in the afternoon. I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes. You leave for the airport soon, Sir Ebrum." And with that, Jessie left the room. Sweetie Belle looked all around the room.

_"So?"_ Sir Ebrum started. "You like it?" Sweetie Belle looked at her father, tears in her eyes. She ran to her dad and embrace him in a hug.

_"Oh, Papa_!" She sobbed. "Do you really have to go?" Sir Ebrum comforted her.

"I'm afraid I do." Sir Ebrum answered. "I hate to leave you, but I have no choice. Where I'm going, is far too dangerous for a sweet, little child like yourself. But when the war's over, I'll come back and get you my princess, I promise." Sweetie Belle looked up at her dad.

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I you, my pet. But you have Sara, Headmistress Jessie, and all of the other girls in the school to keep your company. And if you ever feel scared or lonely, just hug Sara. You won't just be hugging her, but me as well. And I have another present for you." Sweetie Belle beamed.

_"Really?" _

"Yes, now turn around." Sweetie Belle was confused.

_"Why?"_

"You'll see." Still unsure his daughter withdrew herself from her dad and turned around. "Now, close your eyes."

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes and felt something cool land around her neck as Sir Ebrum tied a golden locket necklace around it.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Sweetie Belle opened her eyes and gasped in delight as she grabbed it in her hands.

"Oh Papa, it's _beautiful_!" Sir Ebrum smiled.

"Only the best for my little girl." Sweetie Belle opened it and saw the images of her mom and dad.

"My mother and you, Papa."

_ "Yep_!" Sweetie Belle then sighed. Her mother died when she was just two- years old.

"I wish I could remember her."

"Well, she loved you very much, and I loved your mother. I've been ever so grateful to have married a wonderful woman such as your mom."

Sweetie Bell then traced her hand all over her father's face as if she would forget what her dad's face felt like.

"Are you memorizing me by heart?" Sir Ebrum wondered out loud. Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"No, I already know you by heart."

"As you should. Your mother and I will always be with you, no matter where we are. Same with you and your mother." Sweetie Belle smiled. Toadette went into the room then.

"Your plane leaves in two and a half hours." She told Sir Ebrum. "You better leave now." Sir Ebrum nodded.

"Right." He agreed. He looked at his child again. "Well, I got to go now, princess. Remember, every girl in the world if they choose, is a princess."

"I'll remember." And with that, father and daughter hugged each other until Toadette reminded the father he had to leave. Sir Ebrum then withdrew himself and left the room.

_"Bye, papa, I love you_!" Sweetie Belle called after him. "I'll write to you!" Her father waved to her as well.

Sweetie Belle sat on the windowsill, clutching onto Sara. She watched as her father left in his automobile.

_"Oh Sara_," She told her doll. "I already miss him."

The next morning, Sweetie Belle had woken up late. She quickly got out of her bed and did her mourning routine. She was pulling up her left sock, when she heard a knock on her door.

_"Come in_!" She called. The door opened and Jessie walked in. she looked at Sweetie Belle.

_"Sweetie Belle_," She started in a firm voice. "you're late. You're keeping up breakfast."

"I know." Sweetie Belle said. "I'm sorry; I woke up late. It won't happen again."

"It better not. I don't like students who are late. It's unprofessional."

"I understand. I'll be ready soon." Jessie closed the door and let Sweetie Belle finish getting ready.

"Where's the new girl?" Louise Belcher wanted to know at the table. "She's late!"

"And keeping us _starving_!" Mertle Edmonds said. She pounded the table. "Doesn't that girl realize she isn't the only one here? I want to eat!"

_ "Relax,_ Mertle." Bonnie told her. "She'll be here."

"You know what?" Mabel Pines started to say. "I heard that her father's friend of his found a mine full of diamonds and is going to share it with him, so she's rich!"

"She's _so_ lucky!" Louise said. "I wish my family was rich like that."

"Me too."

Sweetie Belle then skidded into the room.

"_Sweetie Belle_," Jessie warned. "We don't skid."

"Sorry." The girl apologized and sat in her chair. The girls fell silent, all said grace, and started eating without a word. Sweetie Belle noticed this. "Why is it so quiet here? Did someone die?" Every girl gasped and looked at Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle looked at them. "_What?_ All I want to know is why no one is talk…"

_"Sweetie Belle_," Jessie began. "No one talks at the table here." Sweetie Belle looked at Jessie. She was confused.

_"Why_?"

"They just don't. It's the rule."

_"Why_?" Jessie began to get firm with her again.

"It just is, _okay_?! Now, don't question it again!" Sweetie Belle grabbed a fork and jabbed a piece of waffle.

"Okay, it just seems silly is all." All the girls gasped again. Jessie didn't respond and she and the girls resumed on eating. Sweetie Belle just shrugged and put the waffle piece into her mouth.

It was the first class of the day, French class. Antoine came into the room.

"_Bonjour, little girls_." He greeted.

_"Bonjour, monsieur Antoine_!" The girls all greeted in unison, including Sweetie Belle. She raised her hand and Jessie called on her.

"Do I have to stay in this class?" She wanted to know.

_"Sweetie Belle_!" Jessie scolded. "What a mean thing to say! Of _course_ you have to stay in this class."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just already…."

"Apologize to Antoine at once!"

_"But…"_

_ "Apologize_!" Sweetie Belle sighed and looked at Antoine. She was about to apologize, when she had an idea. She started talking to him in perfect French. Jessie, Antoine and the class were impressed.

"Je suis, Je deja savoir Francais. Mon Papale enseigne moi dans inde."

_"Well_?" Jessie asked Antoine when Sweetie Bell was done. Antoine looked at the headmistress.

"She apologizes," He told her. "and that her papa taught her French in India. She's right. She doesn't need this class."

_"But…but_…" Jessie stuttered. She glared at Sweetie Belle. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried." Sweetie Belle said.

The next class was Math. The kids were reciting their multiplication tables to Jessie. Jessie called on Dot Henderson.

"Eight times nine." Jessie said.

"Eight times nine." Dot repeated. "Right. Let's see, eight time nine, eight times nine." The girl scratched her head. "_Uh_…"

_"Dot_!"

"_I got this, I got this! _Is it 66? No wait eight times eight was 64 so it can't be 66. _57_? No wait, _100?_ No, that's too much. _80_?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"I'm sorry, no I don't, but I assure you, I studied all night. It's just not coming to me." Jessie sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Dot. You need to study harder." Dot hung her head in shame.

_"Yes, Headmistress Jessie_." She sat in her desk. Jessie called on Lisa Simpson.

"72." She said.

"Correct." Lisa sat back down.

Sweetie Belle looked at Dot and noticed a teardrop fall from her cheek.

"I'm stupid." Dot said after class to a bunch of girls surrounding her, including Sweetie Belle.

"No you're not." Sweetie Belle reassured her. "You may not have known the answer, but that doesn't make you stupid." Dot sighed.

"Yes it does, and I should've known the answer. I am so stupid." Sweetie Belle felt bad for the girl.

_'Dear Papa_,' Sweetie Belle wrote to her father that night. '_I miss you every single day. Things are fine, but there are so many rules! I try to obey them, but I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I hope you're reading this with a smile on your face. I can't wait to see you again! Love from your sweet little princess, Sweetie Belle.' _Once Sweetie Belle was done, she stamped it and licked it shut with the letter in it.

One night, Sweetie Belle was studying when a loud crying and screaming sound interrupted her. She tried to focus with the noise, but couldn't. She groaned and went out of her room.

"Calm down, Tootie." Toadette consoled the crying girl. "Don't throw a fit. Students are staring, Oh, please Tootie. Please stop crying; I need a rest."

_"Uh, Toadette_?" Sweetie Belle asked her. Toadette looked at her. "I think I can calm her down."

"Well, if you're sure." Toadette stood up. "Be my guest." She then went off. Sweetie Belle looked at the sobbing girl.

"You know, it's hard to study with you going on like that."

"I _CAN'T _HELP IT!" Tootie wailed. I miss my mom!"

"Well, you'll see her again."

_ "NO, I WON'T. SHE'S DEAD AND I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE HER EVER AGAIN!" _Sweetie Belle felt sorry for her.

"My mom's dead too, but just because she's dead, doesn't mean she's not with you." Tootie stopped crying and wiped a tear.

"What do you mean?"

"She's in your heart as well as my mother in mine even through I don't remember her because she died when I was two. But I still talk to her and she's always there to listen."

_"Really_? How does she do that?"

"Because she's an angel in heaven. Your mom is an angel too and they all live in castles inside of the clouds. They send messages to the loves ones that are still on Earth But, she can't hear you when you're kicking and screaming. They do try again though, in case their love ones missed them." She then noticed Isabella. Isabella panicked and took off.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle stared. She was about to go when Tootie held her back. Sweetie Belle looked at her.

"That's Isabella. We are forbidden to talk to her." Sweetie Belle was surprised.

_ "What?! Why_?"

"'Cause she's a servant. She's an orphan and she's poor."

"That's sad. I sure hope I don't become an orphan and poor."

Later, Sweetie Belle went upstairs to the attic where Isabella stayed. Isabella jumped at the sight of her as soon as she opened the door. She was just changing her shoes.

"Can I assist you?" She asked.

"No." Sweetie Belle said. "Sorry I scared you." She looked around the attic. There were spider webs hanging from the ceiling and the floor was filthy. This sent a shiver down her spine. "I just can't believe you live in a place such as the attic."

"Well, I do. And I hate to tell you, but we'll both be in trouble if you don't leave now."

"Are you going to be alright in here?"

"Yes, yes I am, now if you please, leave!"

"Are you sure, because it doesn't…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now leave, _please_! I don't want you getting in trouble." Sweetie Belle sighed.

"All right." She closed the door.

Poor girl, She thought. Living in the attic like that in all of those rags all by her lonesome. No parents and poor. I just can't imagine. She then had an idea. _That's it!_ I'll give her something. We'll be best friends forever. And with that thought in her head, she went down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At story time, Bonnie was reading a book to her class that Jessie had picked. The story was dull and boring. Every girl was yawning, waiting for the story to be done. Even Toadette thought it was boring as she was yawning and tried staying awake.

"'I beg you, Clara.' Bonnie read. "'Marry Edward.'"

_"'No_, father, I won't do it. I'd rather die than marry someone who I don't love.'"

"_'Look_! Edward's a good person. I picked him out of eighty-five other bachelors. I am your father, you will do what I say!'"

_"'But Father_…'"

"_Sweetie Belle_!" Jessie called to her. "Your turn. Thanks Bonnie." Bonnie put the book down and went to sit down. Sweetie Belle went to where Bonnie was, opened the book, and started where Bonnie had left off.

"'Father, you are unbelievable, simply _unbelievable!_ Clara left, leaving her father who scratched his head, thinking. Am I doing the right thing? He thought to himself. Is Edward the perfect man for my daughter? He then shook his head in reality_. Aw,_ what am I saying? Of _course_, Edward would make the _perfect_ husband for my daughter.'" Sweetie Belle was going to continue when she saw her classmate's faces. She could tell that they didn't like it as well as she didn't like it. She had an idea. She was going to take this story in her own hands!

"Clara ran away and met Prince Brad, who she really loved.' Her classmates all perked up and went closer to Sweetie Belle, excited to hear her version of the story instead. Jessie was confused. She didn't remember a Prince Brad in the story.

"And then they escaped on a fancy cruise ship headed for Hawaii." Sweetie Belle continued. Jessie went to her, and snatched the book from Sweetie Belle. She flipped though the book quickly as the girl continued.

"Halfway there, they were attacked by pirates!" The girls gasped. "Prince Brad took out his sword and started fighting off the pirates, unfortunately it wasn't enough."

_"Oh no_!" Bonnie said. "What will happen?"

"And then a group of sea lion ninjas sprang on board and swatted the pirates away!" Jessie closed the book shut. This was not in the book at all.

_"Stop!"_ Jessie ordered. The girls gasped and looked at her. Jessie looked at Sweetie Belle. "What are you doing, dearie?"

"I'm imagining what happens next." Jessie arched an eyebrow.

_"Imagining_?"

"_Yeah._ I didn't like where this story was going, so I made up what happened next. Don't you do that? Imagine stuff so they seem real?"

"_No, never_. But I suppose it isn't hard for a child such as yourself. Imagination, in my opinion, is morally wrong and I won't have it."

_"But_…"

_"No_, you heard me. There will be no imagination at this school, do you understand?"

_"But_…"

"Do you understand?" Sweetie Belle sighed sadly and hung her head.

"Yes, Headmistress Jessie." Jessie looked at the other girls.

"Do you girls understand?"

_"Yes, Headmistress Jessie_." The girls chanted.

"_Good_, you may all go to bed now." And with that, all the girls stood up and left for their rooms. Jessie went to put the book away.

"I never heard a story like that in my life!" Mabel said. "You must tell more."

"_Yeah_!" Bonnie agreed. "You _have_ to tell more!"

"I'll _die_ not knowing what happens next to Clara and Sir Brad." Louise spoke. "You hear me? I'll _die_!"

"Hey, I got an idea! How about we go to your room tonight Sweetie Belle, so we can hear the rest of the story?"

_"Yeah!"_ Mabel agreed. "That's a _great _idea!" She turned to Sweetie Belle. "How about it, Sweetie Belle? Can we hear more of your story?"

"Well," Sweetie Belle pondered out loud. "Okay, if it's only you three." The three girls cheered.

"I love you, Sweetie Belle!" Louise said.

"_QUIET_" Jessie called. "I want quiet up there!" Louise mocked Jessie's talking with her hand. Sweetie Belle, Mabel, and Bonnie laughed. They then went to their rooms.

_"See you later girls_!" Sweetie Belle called. "Remember, only you three and no one else!"

"No one else!" Louise said. "_Got it!"_

"_Okay,_" Sweetie Belle said once she was ready to tell the rest of her story to Louise, Mabel, and Bonnie. "So as the pirates…." They then heard the doorknob and all of them gasped. Had Jessie figured out their plan already? They sighed when it was just Dot. She looked at the three girls.

"We're not too late, are we?"

"'_We_?'" Sweetie Belle questioned. Louise shook her head.

_ "Nope_!" She told Dot. "You're just in time!" Dot sighed in relief and ushered to the girls that were following her. They all went into the room, including Blythe Baxter, and Tiff. Lisa closed the door when everybody was in and went and sat down by her friends. Mabel leaned in to Louise.

"You do know how to count to three, right?" She asked her.

_"Relax_!" Louise assured her. "As long as Headmistress Jessie never finds out, we're good, aren't we?"

"I guess."

"Louse's right," Sweetie Belle reassured her friend. "It's alright. They just wanted to hear the story."

"And then the head sea lion, Raja, barked at Prince Brad." Sweetie Belle said, continuing the story. Every girl listened with interest to what Sweetie Belle was saying. "Prince Brad nodded his head. 'I understand.' He said. Clara went to his lover, awestruck." Isabella, who was sweeping by Sweetie Belle's door, stopped and leaned closer to the door to hear the story.

"You talk sea lion?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I can." Sir Brad answered.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He told me we should jump in the water." Clara was shocked.

_"What_? We'll drown!" Price Brad went to comfort her.

"I know you're scared. I am too. But, he trusts me and I trust him. So, we must do what he says and jump in the ocean."

"But, _jump in_? You're just going to listen to a sea lion and jump in?" Prince Brad nodded. "Isn't there another way? There's _has_ to be another way!" Prince Brad shook his head.

"There is no other way. We got to do it."

_"But…but_…"

"We have to. He knows what he's doing." Clara sighed.

"Fine. If that is what we must." The prince smiled. He grabbed Clara's hand and helped her up on the brim of the ship. They looked at the ocean.

"You sure we're doing the right thing?" Clara asked. Prince Brad nodded and the two looked behind them and gasped. The pirates had defeated the ninjas! The captain was heading towards them, sword ready to strike. Raja gave out an urgent bark at Clara and Prince Brad. Brad looked at Clara.

"We must do this now, Clara." Clara nodded in agreement. They looked back down at the ocean down below. "1,2,3 _JUMP_!" They jumped just as the sword was about to strike.

_"WAIT_!" Clara screamed. "I changed my mind. _NOOOOOOO!_" _Splash_! They were now in the water.

" Is that it?" Louise asked. "Did they drown? Was that the end of Clara and Prince Brad?"

"That _can't_ be the end!" Bonnie spoke. "That'll be _sad!"_

"Don't worry guys," Dot reassured them. "I'm sure there's more. Sweetie Belle wouldn't do that to her characters." She looked at Sweetie Belle. "Would you?" Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"Just when they were sure they would drown, they were saved by dolphins." She continued. The girls sighed in relief. They petted their saviors and rid on the dolphins to a unpopulated island."

Sweetie Belle looked at the clock. It was a quarter to eleven.

"_Oh my gosh_, is that the time already?" She looked at her friends. "That's it for tonight. I'll tell you more tomorrow night." The girls all groaned.

"I can't _wait_ until tomorrow night!" Mabel complained. "That'll take _forever_!"

_"Relax_." Lisa assured her. "It'll come sooner then you think." The girls got up, said good night to Sweetie Belle and went out to their rooms. Isabella quickly went back into reality and continued to sweep.

That night, when Isabella came up to the attic, she saw a pair of shoes by the bed with a note attached. She rushed to them and took off the note and read it to herself.

"To Isabella', it read. 'From: Sweetie Belle. I hope these fit and I hope we can be friends.' Isabella put the note aside and put on the shoes. She smiled to herself. They fit perfectly!

I hope we can be friends too, Sweetie Belle. She thought to herself. She took off the shoes, did her nightly routine, and went to bed.

"Once on the island," Sweetie Belle continued with the story the next night. All of the girls were in her room again, listening to the story. Isabella stood on the other side of the door and leaned in to listen again. "Prince Brad and Clara looked all around, awestruck in the beauty of the island.

_"Awwwww_," Clara sighed, heavenly. "I wish we could stay here."

"Why can't we?" Brad asked. Clara looked at him, shocked.

_ "Really_?"

"Yeah. We can gather sticks and make a stick shelter."

"Okay." Brad looked at the dolphins.

"We're going to stay here. You can go now." One of the dolphins gave him a seashell necklace and spoke dolphin to him.

"Let me guess, you can speak dolphin too, right?" The dolphins swam off.

"That's right." He said, putting on the necklace. "if we need anything, we just say 'Mica and Mia, we need you', while wearing the necklace and they will come a few minutes later"

"Then, shouldn't I need one too? You know, if you are in danger and can't call them?" Prince Brad nodded in agreement.

"I guess. We'll make one with the seashells on the island. Then, all it needs is some dolphin magic, and you can call them as well." Clara clasped her hands together.

"Right, then, let's get to it."

'Suddenly, as they were about to gather the seashells, a dragon roared and flew in, snatching up Clara on the spot.' The girls gasped. But since it was getting late again, they would have to resume the story the next night.

"Where are _you_ going?" Mertle asked Blythe the next night before she could go into Sweetie Belle's room.

"I'm going to hear Sweetie Belle's story." Blythe told her. "You should come Mertle, I think you'll really like it." Mertle snorted.

"That Sweetie Belle thinks she has it all and is better than all of us just because she's so rich."

"That's not true. I think she's nice. Now, if you excuse me, I want to see what happens next. Clara just got snatched by a dragon. You can come if you want to." Mertle scoffed and folded her hands across her chest.

"You're going to get in trouble you know."

"Not if you don't tell the Headmistress. Well, if you're not coming, it's your loss." She opened Sweetie Belle's door, and went into her room. Mertle scoffed again, and stomped into her own room.

"Clara screamed." Sweetie Belle continued.

_ "HELP ME PRINCE BRAD_!" She yelled. Prince Brad took off his sword and fought with the dragon. However, the dragon was too powerful. It breathed its fire breath and Prince Brad took out his shield and deflected the attack. The dragon whipped its powerful tail and threw Brad to the ground, making Brad drop his sword. The dragon then flew away. Brad took his sword and chased the dragon to a tall tower, where the dragon took a still screaming Clara. He decided he needed help and called out to Mica and Mia.

"_MICA, MIA! I NEED YOU! A DRAGON JUST SNATCHED UP MY LOVE AND TOOK HER TO ITS TOWER. I NEED REINFORCEMENTS_" He then ran towards the castle. But just as he was about to get there, he hit a tree branch covered in poison ivy." Everyone gasped.

"What happens next?" Bonnie asked.

"Did he die?" Louise questioned. Sweetie Bell was about to continue, when they heard the doorknob turn. They looked and gasped, fearing that Jessie had found them out. The door opened. It was Mertle. Everyone sighed.

"Are you going to come in?" Lisa asked. Mertle looked at her.

"No." She answered. She looked at the other girls. "I'm not hear to listen to the lame story."

"It's not lame." Blythe said. Mertle just looked at her.

"Whatever." She looked at the girls again. "I came to warn you. Jessie's coming to check if we're in our rooms. I better get out of here and go if I were you." With that, every girl stood up and said their 'goodnights'.

"Since it's my birthday tomorrow," Sweetie Belle began. "I would tell it longer tomorrow night." Everyone cheered. "Shhhh; Jessie." Everyone resumed their cheers silently. They all left then. Tiff went to Mertle.

"Jessie's not really coming, is she?" She said. "You just said that just so we won't hear more of the story."

"No, she's not." Tiff narrowed her eyes. She went up to Mertle's face.

"You're unbelievable." She just said and went off. Mertle did too.

At the war grounds, Major Monogram went up to Sir. Ebrum's tent riding on Epona the horse.

"_Letter Sir Ebrum_!" He announced to him, handing him an envelope.

"_Ooh_, I bet it is from my daughter."

"I don't know who it's from." Monogram admitted. "I just deliver the mail." Monogram then left. Sir Ebrum opened it, and read the letter.

_'Dear Sir Ebrum_,' He read to himself. "_I am deeply sorry to have to tell you this, but the diamond mine I thought I found in the desert was nothing but a mirage.'_ Sir Ebrum's smile turned into a frown as he read on. _'I guess it was all too good to be true. I know, I let you down and I'll understand you never wanting to speak to me again. Again, I'm so sorry about all of this. Sincerely Professor Curio'._ Sir Ebrum dropped the letter to the ground. He couldn't believe it, this diamond mine discovery would've made them rich, and now that there wasn't any, they were poor.

"_Sweetie Belle,"_ He said softly. "My dear, sweet, Sweetie Belle." He sighed sadly and put his hands to his head, shaking his head in disbelief.

Suddenly, Sir Ebrum fell to the ground, clutching to his heart. Captain Toad, whose eyes widened when he saw this while passing the cappy's tent, rushed to the Major.

_"MAJOR MONOGRAM_!" He shouted. "_EMERGENCY; IT'S SIR EBRUM_!"

There were balloons, streamers, and crazy screaming girls running around blowing on noisemakers. Up above read a banner that read: Happy Birthday Sweetie Belle! Everyone was wearing birthday hats. Sweetie Belle was sitting at a table, thinking of what she wanted to wish for.

"Blow out your candles." Bonnie told her. Sweetie Belle nodded and with one breath, blew out her candles. Everyone clapped as Jessie began to cut it.

"What did you wish for, Sweetie Belle?" Tootie wanted to know.

"Can't say." Sweetie Belle replied. "If I told you, my wish won't come true."

"Oh, then you better not tell me." Sweetie Belle smiled. Tootie smiled back. Sweetie Belle looked all around; where was Isabella?

"Anything wrong, Sweetie Belle?" Jessie asked. Sweetie Belle looked at her.

"Where's Isabella?" She questioned.

"She doesn't come to birthday parties. She's a servant."

"_So?"_

"So, it's not allowed."

"Not allowed? That's silly. I know it's the rules, but could she come? _Please_, it's my birthday."

"I don't know, Sweetie Belle."

"_Please_!" Jessie sighed.

"Okay, since it's your birthday, I'll make an exception." She called to Isabella. "Isabella, could you come in here, please!" Isabella came into the room.

"What it is?" Isabella asked.

"You are relieved from your duties today." Isabella couldn't believe it.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah; you have Sweetie Belle to thank for that." Isabella beamed. She didn't remember the last time that she had stopped work. She turned to Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle."

"No problem. I just thought that you would want cake, see me open my presents, and have no worries about your jobs." Isabella smiled.

"You thought right." And with that, Sweetie Belle went to pick up her first gift from the table.

The doorbell rang then.

"I'll get that." Jessie said and left the party room to open the door down the long hallway. Parrykerry was on the other side.

"Telegram." The winged-koopa said. He handed Jessie the telegram and flew off. Jessie went to her desk in her office to open it.

She opened it and read it silently to herself. A frown now was plastered on her face. She left the office and went to the party room.

"_GIRLS, SETTLE DOWN_!" Jessie screamed above the screaming girls. All of the

girls fell silent and looked at Jessie. A balloon popped. "Party's over, everyone out." Girls groaned. "_NOW_!" Every girl headed out. Jessie grabbed Isabella by the arm.

"_OW_!" Isabella yelped. "_Let go!_ You're _hurting_ me!"

"And _you_! Finish your jobs!" She threw Isabella to the floor. Isabella got up,

and walked out of the room. Sweetie Belle was about to go when Jessie shook her head. "No, not you, Sweetie Belle. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know. Jessie looked at Toadette.

"I need you to fetch me a black dress for Sweetie Belle. If it doesn't fit, borrow from another student."

"_But Jessie_," Toadette started.

"Do as I say, Toadette!" Toadette sighed, nodded, and walked out of the room." Jessie looked at Sweetie Belle. "Now, I don't want any tears."

"Why do you want me to wear black and why would I have tears, Headmistress Jessie?" Sweetie Belle asked. The headmistress sighed.

"I hate to have to tell this to a child, especially on your birthday, but I must."

"_What_?" Jessie sighed again.

"Your father's dead, Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle couldn't believe it. _No_; not her papa. _How_? He _promised _thathe was coming back for her "Your father had a heart attack. I'm very sorry, but that's how life is, and we can't change it." Jessie saw tears in Sweetie Belle's face and became cross. "I said no tears!" Sweetie Belle sniffed.

"I can't help it." She wiped away a tear.

"Well, you're going to have to suck it up, because it gets worse." Sweetie Belle was confused. What was worse than death? "Your father's friend was wrong about that diamond mine, which means you're now penniless. And since you have no relatives to speak of, it puts me into a horrible situation. Everything you once owned is now mine, your toys, clothes, _everything_! You will now be a servant girl like Isabella and pay your debt and live in the attic as well. Go and get your things. I'll lead you to the attic." Sweetie Belle nodded and went to her room.

As Jessie lead Sweetie Belle to the attic, all of the girls got out of their rooms and just stared.

"Why are you going to the attic, Sweetie Belle?" Tootie wanted to know. Sweetie Belle was about to answer when Jessie cleared her throat.

"Just keep walking, Sweetie Belle." Jessie said. Sweetie Belle sighed and stayed silent. Tootie just looked after her, wondering why Sweetie Belle couldn't answer her question.

"You will get up at five in the morning to start your chores." Jessie told her when they entered the attic. There was heavy rain and thunder boomed from outside. "And give me your locket." Jessie took the locket off of Sweetie Belle's neck. She also took Sara. "And the doll's mine now, too. You are no longer a princess, Sweetie Belle." Jessie shut the door shut, leaving Sweetie Belle all alone.

Sweetie Belle backed up to a corner, sat down, and cried in her lap as thunder boomed in the sky. As the thunder got louder and louder, she cried harder as she called for her deceased Papa. _"PAPA, PAPA, PAPPPPPAAAAAAAAA!" _ She never knew that something so good like having a birthday, could instantly turn so awful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sweetie Belle was crying, Pichu came out from the mouse hole in the corner of the attic. He scurried to the crying girl.

"Why ares you crying?" The electric mouse Pokémon wanted to know. Sweetie Belle looked at him. She wiped away a tear.

"My Papa's dead." She told her. Pichu frowned and his ears drooped.

"Ohs, that's _horriables!_ I'm so sorry" Sweetie Belle wiped away another tear.

"Thanks." Pichu then had an idea.

"_Heys!_ Wammtas be friembs?

"Sure." Pichu jumped up and down excitedly.

"_YANGS_!" He then stopped and looked confused. "I heards loud noices earliers, what was tats about?"

"Oh, well today is my birthday." Pichu beamed.

"_Reallys_? Well, happy birthdays!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Thanks." She then frowned. "Although, after hearing about my dear, sweet papa, it doesn't feel 'happy' anymore. I wished that my father would be home for my next birthday, but now, that's not going to happen." She sighed. "Or ever for that matter... I feel like I'm alone in the world now." Pichu put his paw on her lap.

"You're nots alomes. I'm withs yous. Ambs you papa will always be in your heart." Sweetie Belle smiled again. She petted Pichu.

"You know what? After befriending you, I feel like my rotten birthday isn't that rotten anymore." Pichu smiled back.

"That's rights. You sticks by Pichu, amb I'll try my bests to make yous happy."

"Where's Sweetie Belle?" Bonnie wanted to know the next morning at the breakfast table. "Is she late again?"

"She probably partied in her room all night." Mertle spoke. At that point Sweetie Belle entered the room.

"Why did she go to the attic with Headmistress Jessie?" Sweetie Belle was about to answer when Jessie spoke.

"You are to serve the girls without communication, understand?" Sweetie Belle nodded and gave the girls their food.

"What happened, Sweetie Belle?" Tootie wanted to know. "You're not a servant."

"She is now." Jessie told her, then talked to the other girls. "And since she now works for me, there will be no talking to her."

"Yes, Headmistress Jessie." The girls responded in unison, and then ate their food without another word.

"_Sweetie Belle_?" Isabella said, coming into the attic.

"_What_?" Sweetie Belle asked. Isabella produced an embroidered pillow that she had made herself, from behind her back and gave it to her. Sweetie Belle looked at it.

"I never got the chance to give you this for your birthday. See? It's India with the river, mountains, us riding an elephant, the Taj Mahal, and an itty bitty flag of India."

"It's _beautiful,_ Isabella." Sweetie Belle said. "Thank you." She put in on her bed.

"Oh, and thanks for the shoes. They fit _perfectly_!" She then frowned. "Sweetie Belle?" Isabella asked. "Are you going to continue your story, tonight?" Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"I don't think, so." Isabella was confused. '

"_What? Why?"_

"It's just make-believe. None of it's true."

"_So_? I like it. It's just so filled with magic."

"There is no magic, Isabella." Isabella frowned.

"_Oh. _Well,I guess we better get to bed, goodnight." She stood up and went to her side of the room.

"Goodnight." Pichu went up to the sleeping Sweetie Belle.

"Why is theres nos magics, Sweetie Belle?" Pichu wanted to know. "Whys?" Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Just go to bed, Pichu." She said.

"But, if there's no magic, then how can I be tal…"

"_Pichu!"_ Pichu frowned.

"I sees you're ins a bad mood, okays. Ohs, ambs BTWs, I love your story, too, evens if it is just make- believes." Pichu went back to his mouse hole.

Several months have passed and everyday Sweetie Belle worked for the headmistress, who had become quite mean every single day, whether it was in the kitchen with 'icky' Vicky, or doing things around the school. She rarely had time to play and just be herself. It was just school, homework, and work.

And it wasn't just at the school where she saw unkind acts. They were on the streets too and in the marketplace. She saw homeless cartoons in the street in the winter months, and wanted to help them, but had just had enough money for food. She also saw homeless pets and pets being mistreated by their owners. She felt sorry that she couldn't help them. She saw and heard cartoons yelling and picking fights with each other. She also heard a lot of cuss words that a kid was too young too hear. In her mind she thought, where had the world come to?

Sweetie Belle went into the kitchen.

"You're late, brat." Vicky said to her.

"Sorry." Sweetie Belle apologized. "Headmistress Jessie gave me detention for helping out a student on their homework assignment."

"No excuses." Vicky gave her a grocery list. "Now, go to the market and get everything on the list." Sweetie Belle nodded, took the list, put on her coat, and was off.

"_Here."_ Phineas Flynn said as he gave Sweetie Belle a quarter. They were out in the market place. Sweetie Belle carried a basket filled with food. "You look like you may need it." Sweetie Belle looked shocked. Phineas smiled. "You're welcome." The boy went to his stepbrother and sister.

"You shouldn't have given your money away to complete strangers like that." Candace told her brother.

"I know." Phineas agreed. "But, it felt like the right thing to do."

"Yes." Ferb Fletcher agreed. "I suppose it was."

"_HELP!"_ Sweetie Belle heard someone shout in a German accent. "_HELP_! _OH GOSH_, WOULD SOMEONE HELP ME? I'M DYING HERE!" Sweetie Belle looked all around and gasped when she saw Klaus Heissler flopping up and down on the cobbled street. She saw that his cup was beside her. A little bindle was stood in it. She heard a car honk and saw that it was heading right towards him! She took him by the tail and put him back in his cup just in the nick of time! Klaus took a deep breath. He looked at his savor.

"Oh, _danke schoen!" _The goldfish thanked her. Sweetie Belle smiled.

"You're welcome." She then was on her way. She then heard Klaus crying. She looked at him crying in his fins.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. The fish turned to her. He sighed sadly.

"Mien family doesn't love me. But, I suppose you kiddie cartoons don't understand being unloved. That's why the author likes kid cartoons better then adult cartoons, because they're so filled with 'heart'. That's why I plan to run away." He moved back towards his bindle in his cup. Sweetie Belle shook her head and stopped him.

"_No_; you _can't_ run away." Klaus looked up at the girl. "_Look_, I know it's hard. But, you _can't_ lose hope. Don't give up; you are loved." Klaus sighed.

"Listen kinder, I wish that was true. But, alas, it is not, not always. I have tried again and again, yet my family still treats me poorly."

"Then, try again! _Please_; for me!"

"Don't give your hopes up kid. You're lucky you're still young because growing up can stink like rotten eggs. Take it from an adult cartoon like me. The world isn't all unicorns and rainbows. It can be an unfair and cruel place." He then sighed. "But I'll try again, just for you." He scooted off. "_Auf Wiedersehen!_"

"_That's_ the spirit!" She called after him as he left. She then went off.

She then heard a low meow. She searched for the source.

"Meow." She heard the sound again. She looked in the corner and saw a purple kitten. A little crown flouted above its head.

"Oh, hello there, kitty." She greeted. "_Wow_, I never saw a purple kitty before or one with a crown floating above its head. I wonder if it's from royalty. Are you alone? Where are your parents?" She looked around to see if she could see any other cats nearby. She looked at the kitten again and petted its head.

"Poor thing. You're just like me. I have no parents either." She frowned. "I'm getting sick and tired seeing homeless pets like this." She then had an idea. "You can follow me and live with me if you'd like." She started going off. The kitten followed. "Come on; follow me! I'm Sweetie Belle by the way." The cat mewed.

Luke Triton was sweeping the chimney of Jessie's boarding school when he felt a sneeze was about to come.

"_Uh, oh_." He said to himself. "Luke, you must not sneeze." He covered up his cough and sighed when he succeeded. "Boy; that was a close one." He then sneezed. He screamed as he fell down the chimney.

Sweetie Belle and the kitten were on the way home, when she and the kitten saw Jessie dragged Luke outside by the ear.

"_OW, OW!"_ He shouted. "My _ear_!" Jessie shoved him to the ground. Luke stood up and was about to go back in.

"Oh, no you _don't_!" Jessie said. She shoved him again. "You can forgot about being paid this week or ever! Humph, you ungrateful twerp!" She huffed off. "AND TAKE THESE THINGS WITH YOU!" She threw Luke's cleaning supplies and it hit him on the head, making him fall again. He got up and noticed Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle felt bad for him. What could she do? She thought up an idea. She pulled out the quarter. She was about to give it to him when she realized Luke had already left. She looked around, shrugged, put it back into her pocket, she and the kitten left.

As soon as Sweetie Belle and the kitten came back into the attic, a blur of blue fur flew into Sweetie Belle's face. She screamed and fell down.

"_Yoo-hoo_!" a voice with an Indian accent called as Sweetie Belle was beginning to gain consciousness. "Are you okay?" As soon as Sweetie Belle's eyes finished adjusting, she saw that Pichu and a blue mongoose stood before her. A plastic magic wand was in the mongoose's hand.

"_YAMGS_!" Pichu cheered jumping up and down. The kitten went over to her and licked her, making the girl laugh. "She's _alives!_" Sweetie Belle stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She answered.

"I'm sorry that I knocked into you." The mongoose apologized. "You see, I was praticing my magic when a Taillow flew up and snatched up my magic wand. I grabbed on and the Taillow didn't let go. And before I knew it, the Taillow flew out of my owner's apartment, and….well, to make a long story short, here I am."

"It's okay," Sweetie Belle replied. "Say, are you from India?" The mongoose nodded. "I can tell by your accent. I came here from there."

"_Really_? Small world!" He then changed the subject. "I'm Sunil Nevla by the way. I live next door with my owner. What's your name?"

"Sweetie Belle."

"That's funny. The nice man that's staying with us temporarily is looking for a Sweetie Belle."

"Oh_, really?"_ Sunil nodded.

"_Heys_!" Pichu piped up. "I wonder if this Sweetie Belles is the one your guest is looking for." Sunil shrugged. There came a knock at the door.

"_Hide_!" Sweetie Belle told Sunil and Pichu.

"Oh no, I just came here for my magic wand." Sunil said. "I'll leave you now." He went outside. Pichu nodded, and he and the kitten hid behind the bed. Sweetie Belle looked back at the door. "Come in!"

"_Sweetie Belle_?" Dot asked, coming in. She had a loaf of bread in her hand.

"What are you doing here, Dot?" Sweetie Belle asked. "You shouldn't be here. We both could get into trouble." Dot offered her the bread.

"I brought this up just for you." Sweetie Belle took it from her.

"Thanks." She took a bite.

"Why don't you like me anymore?" She just asked. Sweetie Belle was shocked by this question.

"What do you mean? That's a silly question! Why do you even think that?"

"It's just that since things are different, you wouldn't want me as a friend." Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"Oh, no. Of course not. You will _always _be my friend. I'm sorry if you thought that." Dot smiled. They then heard some knocks.

"What's that?" Sweetie Belle went to the door.

"It's like Morse code. One knock is "I'm here." Two is "All is well." Three is "The coast is clear." She opened the door and Isabella came in. "Look Isabella, we have company." Isabella looked at Dot. Dot waved at her.

"Hello."

"Hi." Isabella responded. Dot looked back at Sweetie Belle.

"_Sweetie Belle_," She began. "It's been a year since I heard your story last. I miss it. What happens next? Remember, Prince Brad just hit a poison ivy branch. Won't you tell it? I'll tell the other girls." Sweetie Belle hesitated. She had forgot about the story she started nearly a year ago. She wasn't expecting it, but she suppose now was a good time as any to continue. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She decided. "I'll continue the story."

"_Yay_!" Dot cheered, clapping.

"But before I do, I want to show you girls something." She looked towards the bed. "Kitty, Pichu; come meet my friends!" Pichu and the kitten came out. Isabella and Dot gasped. "It's okay, they won't hurt you." The kitten nuzzled Dot and the girl bent down to pet it.

"_Aw_!" She cooed. "They're cute, Sweetie Belle. Where'd you get them?"

"Pichu came the day I came to the attic, and I found the kitten today at the market. There was also a mongoose named Sunil, but he went home."

"_Wow_; I never saw a purple kitty before or one with a floating crown above its head. I wonder if it's from royalty."

"That's _exactly_ what I said!"

"You got to get rid of them before the headmistress finds out." Isabella spoke to Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry; I'll be careful. Now, how about that story?" Dot beamed.

She and Isabella sat on Sweetie Belle's bed and listened as Sweetie Belle continued her story.

"Prince Brad laid dying on the ground," Sweetie Belle started. The girls gasped.

"_Oh no_!" Isabella said.

"But just as he was about to take his last breath, a Deerling came in from out of the woods and licked his face all over, recovering him." The girls sighed in relief. Pichu and the kitten sighed in relief as well.

"Are you hungry, kitten?" Sweetie Belle asked the little cat. The cat meowed. "Okay, wait right here." Sweetie Belle left the room.

She came back a few minutes later with a frying pan in her hand. She put it down by the cat and poured the milk that she got from the market, into it.

"There you go." She told the cat. "Drink up!" The cat meowed happily and drank away.

"_Sweetie Belles_?" Pichu asked that night.

"Yes, Pichu?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"While I's was listeming tos your story nearlys a years ago, I saws that you had a doll amb a thing aroumb your neck."

"That was a locket."

"Ohs, wells, where are they?" Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Headmistress Jessie took them away from me."

"_Ohs, whys_?"

"Because she owns everything that once belonged to me now."

"_Ohs,_ do you miss them?" Sweetie Belle shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't think I'll see either of them again." Pichu frowned, ears drooping.

"Ohs."

When Pichu was taking a stroll in the hallway, careful not to get caught, something caught his eye as he walked by Jessie's office. He stopped and gazed in the door hole. Jessie was there, and next to her was Sara and Sweetie Belle's locket!

'I wombers if those are Sweetie Belle's.' He wondered to himself. 'Aw, what the hecks! I got tos save thems ambs get thems back for her, but I don't knows if I cam do it alones.' He then had an idea and snapped his paws. He then scurried back to the attic.

"_Sunil_!" Pichu called on the balcony "_Sunil_!" The mongoose woke up. He looked confused and went onto the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" The mongoose wanted to know.

"I thimk I saws Sweetie Belle's doll ambs locket takem from her, ambs I wamts to saves them amb get them backs for her." Sunil rubbed a sleeping eye.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?"

"I dom'ts thimks I can do its alomes. Cam you helps me?" Sunil just looked at him.

"_Tonight_? Don't you know what time it is? Can't we do it tomorrow?" Pichu nodded.

"Okays, tomorrows." And with that, the electric rodent ran back to the attic.

"Okay, I'm here." Sunil said the next morning as he came into the attic. Sweetie Belle was still asleep.

"Let's go then." Pichu said. He and the mongoose went to the door.

"How are we going to open the door?" Sunil asked. Pichu pondered about this. The purple kitten got up and saw Pichu and Sunil at the door.

"_Hmmm,_ this is a dilemma indeeds." The door then opened magically. Sunil gasped.

"How the heck did _that_ happen?" He questioned. Pichu shrugged.

"I don't know, but at leasts it's opems." Sunil nodded in agreement, and followed the electric rodent out the door, unaware that the kitten was following.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"They're ims heres." Pichu told the mongoose as they stood out of Jessie's office.

"How do we get in?" Sunil wanted to know.

"Dom't frets my dears friend." Pichu assured him. "The door might opem magicallys likes it did im the attic."

"Are you sure?" Pichu shrugged.

"Dom't knows. We cam omly hope." They looked at the door and waited for it to open. The doorknob moved. "This is it. Get readys to go ims." Sunil began to panic.

"What if it's Jessie? We better hide!" He ran to hide.

"Dom't worrys. The door is omlys opeming magicallys like befores." Sunil ran up and dragged Pichu to his hiding spot.

"Well, hide, just in case!" Jessie then came out. She had Sara and the locket with her. _"See?_ That must be Jessie."

"Amb that must be the dolly amb the locket. I wombers whats she doings with them." Jessie started for the stairs.

"I can't believe after all this time, I still have these stupid things." Jessie said to herself. She went down the stairs.

"_Come oms_!" Pichu urged Sunil. "Let sees where she's goings!" And with that, electric mouse and mongoose went after Jessie, and the cat going after them.

They followed Jessie to the basement. A big incinerator stood in the corner.

"What's that?" Sunil questioned. Pichu shrugged. Jessie threw the doll and the locket on a conveyor belt leading into the great fiery belly of the incinerator. She flicked the conveyor belt on for unnecessary drama. Jessie then went upstairs, not noticing Pichu or Sunil.

"We gots to shut this things downs." Pichu said.

"_How_?" Sunil asked. He took a step and tripped on a loose nail on the floor. He screamed and flew onto the moving conveyor belt. Pichu gasped.

"_SUNIL_!" Pichu shouted. "GET THE DOLL AMB LOCKET!" Sunil rolled his eyes.

"I'm alright, thank you!"

"_GET THEMS_!"

"Oh, right!" The mongoose ran and picked up the locket and the doll.

"Got them!"

"_Yangs!_ Now, come off that things!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" The mongoose headed towards Pichu. Pichu then saw a red button on the incinerator.

"_Hmmms_, I wombers what this does."

"_PICHU, NOOOO_!" But it was too late. Pichu pressed the button and the conveyor belt gained speed. Sunil screamed and ran and ran as the conveyor belt went faster and faster. Pichu cheered.

"_GO SUNIL, _YOU CAM DOS THIS!" And that is when Pichu saw the fire pit at the end of the machine. He gasped. "_SUNIL, RUMS FOR YOUR LIVES_!"

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!_" The mongoose looked behind him and screamed. He ran faster and faster. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A SINGED MONGOOSE!"

The cat then came in and gasped when he saw the mongoose about to be incinerated.

The conveyor belt then stopped with a poof, just as Sunil was about to fall in the fire pit. He grabbed the locket that was about to fall in. He sighed in relief.

"That was a close one!" Pichu observed, coming over to him. "Are you okays?"

"Yeah." The mongoose told him. "Thank you for pushing the off button on time, otherwise I would've been a goner with this doll and locket." Pichu looked confused.

"What are you talking abouts?"

"You mean, you didn't shut this thing off?" Pichu shook his head. "Well, if you didn't shut it off, then…" Dot, Blythe, Louise, Tootie, Mable, Tiff and Isabella came running in. Blythe picked up Sunil.

"_Aw_, poor fella." Blythe said. "You must have been terrified on that thing." Tootie noticed the locket and Sara.

"_Hey_!" She piped up. "Sara and Sweetie Belle's locket!

"Do you think the mongoose got them for Sweetie Belle?" Dot questioned.

"It's doubtful." Tiff told her. "Then again, I had talked to two fish and they talked back. One in Count Pichu's mansion and one where I come from."

"Didn't that one fish where you came from had a crush on you?" Louse asked Tiff. She snickered.

"_Yeah_!" Mable added. "Your brother said that you are his 'gillfriend." Tiff looked mad.

"He's _not _my boyfriend!"

"Let's go before Jessie finds out we're down here." Isabella spoke. The girls agreed and left the basement. Pichu and the kitten followed, unaware of each other.

"_Knock-knock-knockity_!" Mable said, opening the attic door. "Sweetie Belle, are you in here?"

"Yes." Sweetie Belle answered. "_Come in!"_ The girls came in. "So, what's up?" Blythe handed Sweetie Belle the locket and Sara. Sweetie Belle was shocked.

"You got back Sara and my locket for me?"

"Yeah." Blythe answered. "This mongoose was with them down in the basement. Poor little guy was about to be burned in the incinerator with Sara and your locket." Sweetie Belle was confused.

'This place has an incinerator?" The girls nodded. Louise folded down her bunny ears on her hat.

"I used to get poor grades on my schoolwork," She explained. "Headmistress Jessie threated me that she'll burn my bunny ears in the incinerator if I don't get my grades up. Ever since then, I've been working my butt off getting good grades. I _can't_ live without my bunny ears! _No _one takes my hat off except me. If they do, they face the consequences, got it?" Sweetie Belle laughed nervously.

"Got it."

"So, can we hear your story some more?" Dot wanted to know.

"Are you all caught up?" All of the girls nodded. "Then, okay."

The girls sat down and Sweetie Belle resumed with the story.

"Prince Brad stood up," Sweetie Belle continued. "And headed towards the tower. All of a sudden, cave trolls all seem to pop out of nowhere." The girls gasped.

"The prince took out his sword from its hilt, and pointed it at the trolls. He was about to fight off the trolls when a horde of Wingulls, Spheals, Sphealios, and Vaporeons came running in. Prince Brad was surprised when he saw Mia and Mica, and above water! They both had their own swords, pointed at the trolls. Mica turned to Brad.

"_Go_!" Mica shouted to Brad. "My sister, me, and some of our friends can handle these trolls. You just concentrate on saving your love." Brad nodded, put his sword back in its sheath, and ran to the tower. Mica looked at the cave trolls. She held her sword above her head.

"_CHARGGGGGE_!" Mica yelled, and the dolphins, water Pokémon, and cave trolls ran towards each other and started fighting.

Isabella dished up some of the cold soup leftover from the rest of the girls' meals. She was about to take the soup to the stove to heat it up when she bumped into Vicky. The soup went all over her! She screamed. Isabella gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that Vicky. I didn't see you." Vicky glared at the girl.

"_You_! How _dare _you do this to me! Just for that, you get no supper. I'll tell Headmistress Jessie."

"Oh please, I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Oh, quit your whining. You can live without food for at least three weeks."

"Then, can I at least have a drink of water?"

"No, no you may not. You can go 3-5 days without water. Now, quit talking and clean this up."

"_But…but_…"

"I said clean this up!" Isabella sighed sadly.

"Yes, Vicky." Vicky then went off. Isabella got the mop from the corner of the room and began to mop up the mess. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it and just kept mopping. Sweetie Belle, who sat at a little table, was about to eat her own soup, when she looked at the mopping girl. She sighed.

"Do you want my soup?" She asked. Isabella looked at her.

"Oh no, I can't." She said.

"It's no biggie. I'll just make another can's worth."

"But Vicky, Headmistress Jessie."

"Don't worry. I'm not scared of them. I rather you eat my food then have you not eat at all."

"Are you sure?" Sweetie Belle nodded. Isabella smiled.

"Oh thank you so much!" And with that, she resumed mopping. Sweetie Belle got up and went to get herself another can of soup.

While, they were eating their soup, Toadette came running down. They looked up at her.

"I've had enough of Jessie." She told herself. "I'd rather _die_ than to take another order out of that cruel woman."

"Then why don't you quit?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know. Toadette looked at her, confused.

"_Quit?"_ Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Yeah, quit and get another job." Toadette shook her head.

"No, no, I can't do that." Sweetie Belle was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't. Jessie won't like it."

"Who cares what Headmistress Jessie think?" Toadette looked at her like she

just said something offensive.

"Don't let Headmistress Jessie hear you say that. She might throw you out in the streets."

"I don't care what she thinks."

"You should."

"Well I don't! And you shouldn't either. Don't you see? Headmistress Jessie doesn't let us have fun or use our imagination. I'm a kid. Kids are suppose to have fun and use their imagination. You were once a kid Toadette, find your inner child and have some fun!"

"Yeah, but Jessie…"

"Headmistress Jessie lost her kid self years ago, all she needs to do is find her, and she will be nice again."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Only a kid will understand kids." Toadette thought about this.

"I don't know about this, Sweetie Belle."

"Just follow your dreams. It'll be a sunny day for us soon. I promise." Toadette then smiled.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle. I needed that." Sweetie Belle smiled back.

"No problem." Toadette got up.

"Sadly, some people never change, Sweetie Belle. I'm just going to follow my dream and get out of here when I still can. I'm just going to pack and then I'm out of here." She patted Sweetie Belle's head. "You're a real sweetheart. I'll miss you and all the wonderful students here. I wish you good luck with Headmistress Jessie and this school's future. Good-bye." And with that, she left the kitchen.

"Is what you told Toadette true, Sweetie Belle?" Isabella wanted to know. "Will Headmistress Jessie be nice and understanding to us kids? Throughout all my time that I was here, I never once saw her smile." Sweetie Belle looked at her.

"You just got to have faith, Isabella." Sweetie Belle just said to her friend.

_"Pichu_?" Sunil asked, going into the attic from the window. He leapt down. "Are you here?" The electric mouse went over to the mongoose.

_"Yes_?" He asked. "What is its?"

"Well, I was thinking of giving you speech therapy." Pichu was confused.

_"Speech therapuppy_?" Sunil nodded.

"Yeah, you know, so cartoons can understand you better. We can start today if you want."

"Okays."

"First, don't replace m's in words with n's in them, like "Moment," try it."

"Momemt."

"No, no, it's 'mo_ment_', not 'momemt', try again."

"Momempt." Sunil did a face palm.

"_Oooh_, this will take longer then I thought."

Toadette was just about to leave carrying her suitcase, when Jessie walked up to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded to know. Toadette looked at her and smiled.

"I'm leaving this establishment to follow my dreams." She said. Jessie grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, you don't! You're staying right here!" She pulled on her arm and Toadette pulled back.

"No!" She pulled away from her. "I can't work here any longer, not with you in charge!""

"Toadette, stop acting foolish and unpack immediately."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore; I quit!"

"You're making a big mistake. If you leave, you can never come back."

"Works for me." And with that, Toadette opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Jessie gave out a loud groan and went to her office.

From the kitchen window, Sweetie Belle waved at Toadette. Toadette waved back before getting on the Ponyta-drawn carriage.

_"TWIRPETTE_!" Vicky shouted. Startled, Sweetie Belle ran to see what Vicky wanted.

Sweetie Belle was about to go back when she finished getting today's food in the market, when she saw a little blonde girl, Aryll, shivering in the winter weather. Toadette took out her last quarter, the same coin that Phineas has given, looked at the girl again, and decided on something. She went inside a nearby bakery.

She came back a minute later, bread in her hand. She went to Aryll and offered it to her.

"Here," She said with a smile. "For you."

"T-thanks." Aryll thanked her, taking it. She took a bite. Sweetie Belle said good-bye to the girl and left. From the window in her house nearby, an elderly woman has seen everything, smiled, and began thinking hard about something. She then donned her winter coat, and went out to ask Aryll something.

That night, Sweetie Belle told Pichu, Sunil, and the kitten what she did at the market place.

"That was nice." Pichu told her. "That's likes what happened to me. A fairy baby gave me a loaf of bread too."

"Hey Pichu," Sweetie Belle said. "I can understand you better. What happened?"

"Oh, Sunil's been teachings mes speeches theapoopys."

"As you see, we still have some work to do, but he's getting there." Sunil told her.

"Prince Brad approached the dragon." Sweetie Belle continued with the story that night.

"_DRAGON_!" The prince shouted, _"COME OUT AND FACE ME_!" The dragon flew out of the tower. Clare appeared from the balcony.

_"HELP ME PRINCE BRAD!"_ She yelled down. "TAKE ME _AWAY _FROM HERE!" The dragon laughed evilly.

"If you want your dear Clare," The dragon started. "You're going to have to go through me." Prince Brad took out his sword.

"That's the plan." He said to the dragon. The dragon laughed again.

"You won't defeat me."

"We'll see about that." And with that, he let out his mighty, super-hot fire breath. Prince Brad took out his shield and shielded himself from the attack."

"The mighty animal then grabbed Prince Brad with his tail. The Prince was about to stab the dragon with his sword when the dragon began squeezing him tight, forcing him to drop his sword to the ground below." The girls gasped.

"What is he going to do?" Dot asked. "How is he going to fight that beast without his sword?"

_"Shhhh_!" Tiff hushed the little girl. "Sweetie Belle will explain." She looked at the storyteller. "_Sweetie Belle_?"

Sweetie Belle was about to continue when the door opened. The girls looked and gasped. It was Jessie! Behind her was Myrtle. Her hands were folded across her chest and she had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Jessie did not look happy.

"How did Jessie find out what we were doing?" Tootie wanted to know. Tiff glared at Myrtle.

"I think I know." She said.

"It's not their fault." Sweetie Belle told the headmistress. "I invited them."

"You all go downstairs," Jessie started. "I'll deal with this in the morning." The girls hesitated. "_Now_, girls!"

"Yes, Headmistress Jessie." The girls chanted and then left the attic without another word to Sweetie Belle. Tiff glared at Myrtle.

"You _told_!" She snapped. "How _dare_ you do that."

_"Tiff_!" Jessie said to her sternly. Tiff looked up at Jessie.

"Yes, Headmistress Jessie." She then was off. Jessie turned to Isabella.

"And you, you'll stay up locked in your room without meals." Isabella hesitated. "_Go_!" Isabella quickly left. Lastly, Jessie looked at Sweetie Belle.

_"Sweetie Belle,"_ She told her. "I'm deeply disappointed in you. You will perform all of you chores, as well as Isabella's without meals. It's time you grow up and learn that real life is no fantasy game. It's a cruel, cruel world out there. So, stop all of this stupid fairy-tale nonsense and start being productive and useful. Do you understand?"

"Yes Headmistress Jessie." Sweetie Belle said. Jessie was about to leave when Sweetie Belle spoke again. "But I don't believe it." Jessie turned back to her.

"Don't tell me you think you're still a princess._ Look around!_ Look in the mirror!"

"I _am_ a princess; _all _girls are if they choose to be!" Jessie groaned. "It doesn't matter if you're poor, rich, pretty, ugly, smart, young, old or live in tiny, smelly attics. _All _can be princesses! You can be a princess too if you want. All you need to do is _believe_ you are. And I also think you don't understand kids really well. But, you were once a kid. All you got to do is dig around and find her deep inside your mind. So, _do it_! _Dig _for her! Don't forget what it was like when you were a kid. Don't forget, _don't forget_!"

"_Yeahs_!" Pichu cheered. "You _tell _her, Sweetie Belle!" Jessie then erupted.

_"IF I SEE YOU WITH ANY OF THE GIRLS AGAIN PLAYING MAKE-BELIEVE OR TELLING YOUR STUPID STORIES, I'LL THROW YOU OUT IN THE STREETS_!" With that, Jessie opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, unaware that Isabella was still there. Sweetie Belle let out a big sigh and plopped onto her bed. Isabella went to her.

"A whole day with no meals." Isabella said. She sniffed, wiping away a tear. "What are we going to do?"

"_Aw_, don't cry, Isabella." Sweetie Belle consoled her. "We'll think of a way."

"I'm scared, Sweetie Belle. If Jessie throws me out, I have nowhere to go."

"But I'm here! I always imagine us as sisters." Isabella was confused.

"_Really_?" Sweetie Belle nodded. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'll _always_ be with you. I'll always be by your side, no matter what. If Jessie wants to throw you out, then she'll have to throw me out too. Friendship is magic." Isabella smiled.

"Thanks. You are a true, true friend."

"Now, what are we going to do about food?" Isabella shrugged.

_"Starve_?" Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"No, that won't do. We have to think of something." She then hatched an idea. "That's it! We can imagine the food!" Isabella was confused about this. Sweetie Belle stood up, turned her friend around, and pointed to an empty table in the corner of the room. "Now, what do you see?" Isabella turned to her like she was nuts.

"Nothing. There's nothing on that table but a cobweb."

"Use your imagination! Look again, what do you see?" Isabella looked at the table again.

"Muffins of all kinds and they're hot from the oven."

"Okay, _good, good_! What else?"

"Chocolate-Chip Pancakes, scones, puddings, cakes, cookies, ice cream, and brownies!" Sweetie Belle smacked her lips.

"_MMMM_, you're making me hungry! And how about some naan and strawberry lassi for drinks?" Isabella was confused. "Naans are a kind of flatbread, and strawberry lassis are like yogurt drinks. I had them in India and they're my favorites. You'll _love_ them!" Sweetie Belle looked down at her ragged clothes, "But we're not ready to eat at a fancy feast." She then had an idea. "I'm wearing a velvet gown with a nice, warm fur collar." She turned to Isabella. "What about you?"

"I'm wearing a sparkly red gown with diamonds on it, along with bracelets." The girls laughed, said goodnight, and went to bed. Sunil smiled, and went off to his master's apartment.

The next morning, Sweetie Belle was awakened by Pichu.

_"Look Sweetie Belle_! I think someome's beems in the attic while we were asleep." When Sweetie Belle opened her eyes, she gasped. She felt like she was back in India. The room was decorated with torans, lanterns, and lamps. The walls were all gold colored and the floor was a red carpet. In the middle of the room was a big table covered in cloth with the exact food items Isabella had imagined. Sweetie Belle looked at Isabella.

_"Isabella, Isabella, wake up_!" Isabella awoke and looked all around the room, not believing what she was seeing. Was this the attic?

_"Oh my gosh_! Where are we?" She looked at Sweetie Belle. "I think you went too far with your imagination, Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle got out of bed.

"Come on; let's eat." Isabella, too, got out of bed and looked at what her friend was wearing.

"Sweetie Belle, _look!_ You're wearing your velvet gown with the fur collar." Sweetie Belle looked down at herself and gasped; indeed she was wearing what she envisioned. She looked at Isabella.

"And look at what you're wearing!" Isabella looked down and gasped as she too saw herself in her envisioned gown. She also had bracelets on her arms.

"Where did all of this come from?" Isabella questioned. Sweetie Belle shrugged.

"Don't know, but if we don't start eating, then all of this food will go to waste." Isabella nodded.

"Right." And with that, the two girls sat in the fancy red chairs, and started eating.

"Did you do all of this?" Pichu asked Sunil when he came in. Sunil shook his head and looked at all of the stuff in amazement.

While the girls were eating, the doorknob jiggled. Both girls looked up in a gasp. The door opened and it was Jessie! Jessie looked at them, rage spreading all over. Pichu, the kitten, and Sunil quickly hid under the bed.

"What is this?!" She demanded. She looked all around. "What have you done with the attic? Where did all of this come from?" She looked at the girls, neither one answered. "Well, answer me. WHERE DID ALL OF THIS COME FROM?!"

"It was like this when we woke up this morning." Sweetie Belle told Jessie. Isabella nodded.

"You _stole _all of this." Jessie said.

_"What?_ No, I told you, we…"

"_Don't _lie to me! You stole it! You're a liar and a dirty little thief." Sweetie Belle shook her head.

_"No, no_!"

"Sweetie Belle's telling the truth." Isabella said to the headmistress. "We really did find it like this."

"I should call the cops on you." Sweetie Belle shook her head again.

"_No,_ I didn't do it!"

"You can say that you didn't do it all you want; I'm still calling the police."

_"But Headmistress Jessie_," Isabella began. "Isn't she too young too…" Jessie shot her a look.

"_NO, NO SHE'S NOT_!" Isabella gulped. Jessie then snatched the locket from Sweetie Belle's neck. "And you stole this from my office, didn't you after I took it from you!"

"_No, no_! I didn't, now_, please_, give it back." Sunil went out, jumped onto Sweetie Belle's bed, and grabbed Sara, and quickly got back under the bed.

"Politeness won't give you what you want little lady, now I'm going to go and call the cops." Sweetie Belle grabbed a hold of Jessie's elbow as she was headed towards the door.

_"Please; please_!" She begged, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm telling the truth, I didn't do it; _please_, don't call the police." Jessie looked at Sweetie Belle.

"It's _my_ job to protect the children from monstrous children like you." She looked around for Sara. "Now, where is that stupid doll of yours, huh? Aw, never mind. I'm calling the cops and that's final!"

_ "But, but_.." Jessie withdrew herself from Sweetie Belle.

_"THAT'S FINAL_!" She opened the door and slammed it shut. Isabella looked at Sweetie Belle, who was trying hard not to cry. Pichu, the kitten, and Sunil looked from out of the bed.

"Are you sure ma'am?" Chief Bookem asked on the phone at the police station. "A little girl did all of that?"

_ "Yes_!" Jessie answered. "Yes, she did. Now get off your butt, stop stuffing yourself with doughnuts, and arrest the girl." Chief Bookem looked at the doughnut.

"How you know I was eating a doughnut?"

"You're the police, you're always eating doughnuts."

"Well, that's not necessarily true, ma'am, you see.."

_"JUST GET OVER HERE AND ARREST THE CHILD_!" Jessie hung up the phone.

"_Hello?_" Chief Bookem asked on the phone. "Hello, _ma'am?"_ He shrugged and hung up the phone. He got down from his chair and looked at his fellow police officers, Chase McCain and Officer Jenny.

_"Well_," He began. "Let's get a move on. I guess we have a job to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Sweetie Belle_?" Isabella asked her forlorn friend. "Sweetie Belle, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle looked at her. She wiped away a tear.

_"Isabella_?" She asked. "Why can't all people be nice?" She backed up to the wall, sat down, and began to sing. Sunil, Pichu, and the kitten snuggled up to the sad girl.

"_Why can't all people be nice_?" She began.

"_Does it come with a big price?_

_People can be so mean_

_This, I have never thought I would've foreseen_

_It's not really fair_

_This, I just can't bare. _

_Doesn't anybody care?_

_Niceness they seem to forbid._

_I'm just a sweet and innocent kid!_

_All I want is to have fun and play_

_Why did she have to take my locket and my special doll away?_

_I want to be happy_

_But all of this is making me unhappy_

_It makes me sad_

_That some people can be so bad_

_To see all of the hate and the fears."_ She sniffed sadly.

"_It just brings me to tears_

_Why can't all people be nice?_" She couldn't take it anymore. She broke out crying in her lap.

"I honestly don't know, Sweetie Belle." Isabella said when the song was done. "I think this is how the world always was. It's just that now we have been looking at it with new eyes." Sweetie Belle stood up and wiped away a tear.

"I got to get out of here."

"_How_? My door's locked too."

"There _has _to be a way; there just has to! I can't stay here another minute!"

"_They're up here_!" They heard Jessie say. Isabella's eyes widened.

"The police are coming!" Isabella said in a panic. Sweetie Belle looked all around. She went outside on the balcony. The others followed. Sweetie Belle looked to the other side then down to the ground below. She gasped. It was really high up!

"How are we going to get across?" Isabella wanted to know. They then heard and saw the doorknob on the door jiggle and gasped. Sweetie Belle looked down below again. It was now or never!

"Oh, how I wish we could just poof to the other side." Sweetie Belle said to herself. She closed her eyes tight. "Think, Sweetie Belle, _think_! "

Then, like magic, with a poof, they were all on the balcony on the other side. Sweetie Belle opened her eyes, and looked all around, confused.

"How did we get here?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know.

"I don't know." Isabella admitted.

"Okay Sunil," Pichu told the mongoose. "This must be your doings. I know you have a magics wand. You must have dome this!"

"I swear," Sunil said. "True, I am practicing magic, but this is not my doing."

"Them who…"

"It was me." They heard a voice. They all looked who spoke.

"You heard that?" Sweetie Belle asked Isabella. Isabella nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "Yes, I did. But I don't know where it came from."

"It came from me." The voice said again. They looked and looked. They heard a sigh.

"It's me, the kitten." They looked at the kitten.

"You can talk?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Yes," The little cat answered. "I could talk ever since I went through pooferty." The kitten then poofed himself to his true form; Poof.

"Don't you mean 'puberty'?" Isabella asked. Poof shook his head.

"No, it's pooferty. I poofed us all over here since you said 'I wish we could poof to the other side.'"

"Well, thanks." Sweetie Belle said. Poof smiled.

"No prob!"

"What are they doing over there?" They heard Jessie ask. The girls and animals looked and gasped when they saw Jessie and the cops on the other side. "Never mind about that; we can arrest her over there. Come on!" She and the police went off.

"I hope the owner of this apartment won't mind that two kids and a fairy baby, and animals are here." Isabella said.

"Don't worry!" Sunil answered. "I'm sure my owner will be okay with it. Now come on, we need to get you girls to safety!" Sunil went off and the girls, fairy baby, and Pichu went after him.

_"Sunil_!" Sanjay Patel said when he saw him. The mongoose ran over to hug him, making the Indian-American boy laugh. He looked up. "Hey Baljeet_; look_! Sunil's back!" Baljeet Tjinder came into the room and smiled when he saw the mongoose.

"Oh, there you are, Sunil." He just said. Vijay Patel then came into the room.

_"Dad_!" Sanjay called to his dad. "We have company!" Vijay looked at uninvited guest.

"Oh, hello." He greeted them. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're running away from the police!" Isabella answered.

"_Yeah!"_ Sweetie Belle added. "And we need to _hurry_!" Vijay chuckled.

"That you do girls." He said. "That you do. You may pass." The girls thanked him and were off with Pichu and Poof.

"Oh, _kids_!" He muttered to himself with a chuckle. Crag, Sanjay's pet snake slithered into the room.

"_Hey, Crag_!" Sanjay said to him. "Want to have a farpt contest?" Crag was confused.

"What's a farpt?"

"A combination of a burp and a fart." Crag smiled.

"Sure, dude." And with that, the two left the room. Baljeet shook his head.

"Classic Sanjay and Crag." He said. "Always have to do something gross." He left the room as well." Always making up stories with these wonderful imaginations of theirs. You got to love them!" There was then a knock at the door. The girls froze with gasps. It was Jessie and the cops! Vijay headed for the door.

"Wonder what that is?" He wondered out loud. He opened the door. "Oh, hello. How may I…" Jessie went right in.

"_Where is she_?" She demanded to know. "I know you have her. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. Who are you looking for?"

"A girl from my school is hiding here."

"Do you all have the right to be here?"

Sweetie Belle scooted back into a far corner of the room and sat down. She began crying softly in her lap. Isabella sat down by her. Poof, Pichu, and Sunil snuggled up to her, looking sad.

"This is all my fault." Poof said. "If I hadn't poofed up that feast and those decors in the attic, none of this would be happening."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Sunil told the fairy baby. "Jessie's a cruel hearted woman."

"_Yeah."_ Pichu agreed. "We just couldn't let her and her friend starve all day. You did a good thing." Poof smiled, and then frowned again.

"Yeah, but I can't help feeling a tad guilty. Sweetie Belle was blamed for something I did. That's not cool." Professor Curio came into the room, not noticing the weeping girl.

"Well, I don't think she's here, Vijay." He said. "If you don't mind; I think I better look somewhere else. Vijay?" He looked around. "Vijay, are you here?" He then heard Sweetie Belle's crying. He turned around and saw her. He went to her.

"Hello?" He asked. "Why are you crying? What's wrong? Can you tell me?" Sweetie Belle sadly shook her head. "Well, can't you tell me your name?"

"Her name is Sweetie Belle." Isabella told her.

_"Sweetie Belle_?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "I'm looking for a Sweetie Belle. Say, your father doesn't happen to be Sir Erbrum?"

"What's your problem?" Pichu wanted to know. "Give her a breaks! Can't you sees she's sad?" Sweetie Belle looked at the professor and nodded.

"He died a year ago." Curio frowned.

"I know and I'm very sorry. What an awful thing to have a young girl like you to have to experience. Did he have a heart attack and was at war?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "Did he…"

"_Heys_!" Pichu interrupted. "Cut it _outs_! You're beings reallys disrespectful you know. She's hurting!"

"Did someone tell him of a diamond mine and say later that it was all a mirage?" Sweetie Belle stood up, looking at him, She was confused.

"You knew my papa?" Curio nodded. "_How_?"

"Because I was the guy who deceived him." They all gasped. Curio laughed to himself. "There were these seven lovely little fellows down there. They agreed to share the diamonds. The grumpy one didn't want to share at first but this happy fellow convinced him." Pichu got angry with him.

"YOU SHOULD BE _ASHAMED_ WITH YOUSHELVES!" He shouted. "You don't know what she had to go through. She had to be a slave to a mean lady."

"I'm sorry." Curio apologized.

"Well, it's too late for dat. You should have said it a years ago!" He turned away with a 'humph', and folded his paws across his chest. "_Chu; chu_!"

"I'm here to take you away." Curio continued to Sweetie Belle.

"Take me away?" She wanted to know. "To where?"

"To your sister, Rarity."

"You mean I don't have to stay here?" Curio shook his head,

"Not unless you want to." Sweetie Belle ran and hugged him. Curio didn't expect this.

"No, I don't. You don't know what this means to me." Curio smiled.

"We can leave at once."

Jessie and the police burst into the room with Vijay following. Jessie pointed a finger at Sweetie Belle.

"_There she is!_ That's the little monster!" Sweetie Belle clung onto Curio.

"_Please_!" She begged him. "Don't let them take me away." Curio nodded. He turned to the police.

"I don't have the faintest idea what this is about." He began. "But I'll take it from here. I'll take her home to her sister." Jessie was confused.

"_Sister_?" She asked. "She doesn't have a sister."

"Yes, yes she does."

"Well, she's very dangerous. The cops are here to arrest her."

"Arrest her? This little sweetie. Why, she's a kid. What did she do?"

"She stole a locket from me, as well as a doll, and a Indian feast and decors." Curio looked at Sweetie Belle. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't." Poof was about to turn himself in when Curio spoke up.

"I don't believe that nonsense."

"Well, you're going to have to believe it." Jessie told him. "because it's true." Curio looked at Sweetie Belle again who shook her head again. Curio looked back at Jessie.

"Do you have evidence? Did you see her do it?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then how do you know she did it? I mean I get a little girl stealing a locket and a doll, but a whole feast and décor? All by herself? I find that unlikely." Jessie got mad. She stomped towards them.

"Now you see here, I know she did it! She's a monster, and she needs to be arrested!" She grabbed Sweetie Belle and pulled her away. Sweetie Belle pulled back.

_"No, no, Nooooooo_!" She screamed. Jessie told Copper to carry her, and he did. She looked at Curio, tears in her eyes. "Don't let them take me, please!" He took her away. "_NOOOOOO!_!"

"This is for your own good, little girl." Booker told her. "I think."

"Sorry to have to do this to you." Jenny added.

"_Yeah_." Chase said as well. "I don't know what this is all about it, but that's what this lady says, so I'm just going with it."

"This is getting worse and worse." Poof said. "I can't take it anymore. I got to turn myself in now!" He was about to go when Pichu ran to Jessie and attacked her. She screamed. Everybody gasped.

_"SHE's INNOCENTS_!" The little electric mouse Pokémon yelled to her face, pinning Jessie down on the floor. "AMD YOU KNOWS IT! YOU KEPT HER AND ISABELLA AS SLAVES, STARVED THEMS, TREATED THEM BADLYS, AND BURNED CHILDREN'S TOYS, " He looked at the officer. "IT'S TRUES OFFICERS, THIS IS A REALLYS MEANS LADYS, AND SHE HAD RATS; DISGUSTING RATS!" With that, he electrified her. Jessie screamed.

"_PICHU_!" Isabella shouted. "_NOOOO!_!" But it was too late, Jessie was electrocuted and the mouse rodent fainted. Chase put on cuffs on Jessie's wrists and he dragged her away. The other officers followed.

Pichu, Poof, and Sunil went into the attic as Sweetie Belle was packing up her suitcase.

"I'm glad you straightened things out." The mongoose told her. " Sweetie Belle looked at them.

"Me too." She agreed. "And guess what? My sister told me that I can have one friend to stay with us, and I picked Isabella. I wish I could've taken everybody though." She then went over to Pichu.

"Why did you shock Jessie?" She asked. "You know you'd be shocked too, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Pichu admitted. "But I had to. I couldn't let Jessie get away with something you didn't dos. You're my friend." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Thanks, you're my friend too." She patted them all and hugged them. "I'm sure going to miss you all." Pichu frowned.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. I must. My sister is waiting for me."

"Well, okay. If you have to."

Just then, the attic door opened. They all looked up and it was all of the girls, even Myrtle came.

_"Um, Sweetie Belle_?" Tootie started.

"Yes, Tootie?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Before you go, we'd like you to finish the story, if you have time, that is."

"Sure." Sweetie Belle told the five-year old. "I'd love to." The girls then gathered round in a circle in front of Sweetie Belle's former bed.

"I'll just have to tell Curio that we're staying a little longer." With that, Sweetie Belle left the room. Blythe looked at Poof.

"Who's this?" He wanted to know.

"I'm Poof." Poof answered. "You saw me before, but in my purple kitten form."

"Oh."

"I have a half an hour." Sweetie Belle said to the girls when she got back.

"Then you better get started." Mabel said. "Come on; the clock is tickin'!" Sweetie Belle smiled. She sat down in the circle of girls, and resumed the story.

"Prince Brad thought he was done for." Sweetie Belle began. "Suddenly, a sword flew and hit the dragon in the sides, The dragon was forced to drop the prince to the ground. The mighty animal roared loudly in agony. Prince Brad was confused. Where did the sword come from?

"_Prince Brad_!" Came a voice. Prince Brad turned and saw Mica and Mia and the other sea creatures. It was Mica who had spoken. "Grab the sword and give him the final blow!" The prince nodded and went to grab the sword. The dragon was about to thrashed the sword away with his tail, when the prince grabbed it first. He stood up and pointed it at the dragon.

_"Dragon_!" Brad shouted. "Be gone!" The sword then began to glow in the sunlight. Brad gasped in astonishment. A beam shot out of the sword and hit the dragon. The dragon roared in agony and then the beam vanished. The dragon looked at Brad. Brad looked at Mica.

"What now?" Prince Brad asked. "What was that beam?"

"That was the Beam of Niceness." Mia explained. "When it hit the dragon, it turned him nice. Go on; tell him what you seek from him." The prince looked at the dragon.

_"Please_," He told him. He was teary eyed. "I want my Clara back." The dragon nodded and flew towards the tower. Brad looked at Mica. "Should I have told him that?" Mica nodded.

"Have faith." The dolphin told him. "You'll see. The Beam of Niceness hasn't failed yet." Prince Brad looked back at the sky.

"I hope you're right."

A minute later, the dragon came back, Clara riding on its back. Prince Brad smiled as the dragon flew down, letting Clara slide to the ground. Mica was right; the dragon had turned nice!

_"Prince Brad_!" Clara shouted, running to the prince, hands outstretched, ready for a hug.

"_Clara_!" Prince Brad said with joy. He too, ran to her. The two hugged and then kissed. The animals cheered. Prince Brad looked at the dragon.

"Thank you." He told him. "You have made me really happy." The dragon did a thumbs-up and winked.

Months later, the prince and Clara, now Princess Clara married on the island and they had beautiful children. They lived on the island for years to come, and they lived happily ever after."

Sweetie Belle then picked up Sara and handed her to Dot.

"Here." She said. "I want you girls to have Sara." The girls looked at her.

"_Really?_" Dot wanted to know.

"Yeah. To remember me by. Every time you hug her, you'll be giving me a hug. If you feel sad, scared, lonely, or just need a friend, Sara will cheer you right up." The girls smiled.

_"Wow_!" Lisa observed. "That's really generous of you." Dot then ran into Sweetie Belle, crying.

_"Oh, Sweetie Belle!"_ She sobbed. "I'm going to miss you!" Sweetie Belle hugged her.

"Me too, Dot." She looked at all of the girls. "I'm going to miss all of you. I'll treasure you all deep in my heart, always."

"And we'll treasure you in our hearts always." Tiff said. Sweetie Belle smiled.

Sweetie Belle left the building with Isabella. The other girls waved goodbye on the steps of the building that now read: 'Vijay's Boarding School for Girls for Jessie was fired. Sunil, Pichu, and Poof were there too. So were Vijay, Sanjay, Crag, and Baljeet.

"_Bye, girls!"_ Sweetie Belle said, waving to them.

"Bye, Sweetie Belle and Isabella!" The girls chanted, waving goodbye as Sweetie Belle, Isabella, and Professor Curio went into the car. The car drove off.

_"There_ you are!" Said a voice. Poof, Pichu, and Sunil turned and saw Mama Cosma disguised as a green cat. Poof flew to her in a hug.

_"Grandma!"_ Mama Cosma sighed.

"You gave me a heart attack! I had to call your mom, which was hard for me."

"Don't worry, Grandma. I'll call Mom and tell her that I'm okay." Poof said goodbye to his friends, and then left with his grandma.

"I can't believe she's leaving." Pichu said about Sweetie Belle.

"You know you can go to her." Pichu looked at the mongoose, shocked.

"_Really_?" Sunil nodded. Pichu was then confused. "But who'll teach me how to talks correctly?"

"Sweetie Belle can be your new teacher. If you ask her that is." Pichu jumped up and down like a happy kid.

"_YAMGS_!" He cheered. He hugged the mongoose_. "Thamks, Sunils_!" He then ran off after the car. Sunil sighed.

"I'm going to miss that that ball of fluff."

Curio stopped in front of the bakery.

"Before we leave, I could use a scone from the bakery." He looked back at the girls. "How about you, girls?"

_"Sure_!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"That's fine with me." Isabella added. They all got out of the car. They then saw Pichu who caught up with them.

_"Pichu!_" Sweetie Belle said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sunil said I can stays with you." Pichu replied.

"What about your speech therapy?"

"He says you cam bes my new teacher, that is if you wamts to be." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Sure, I'd love too." Pichu smiled too.

When they were in line, Pichu on Sweetie Belle's head, Sweetie Belle was surprised to see Aryll. Beside her was the elderly lady, Link's grandma, and Toon Link. Behind them were the Flynn- Fletchers, Luke with Professor Layton, and the Smiths. Steve held Klaus in his bowl.

"_Hey_!" Sweetie Belle observed. "It's everyone that I helped and that boy who gave me that quarter!"

"And because of you," Aryll told Sweetie Belle. She clung onto the elderly lady, who smiled down at her. "I have someone to take care of me now." She then gave Toon Link a noogie and laughed. "And a big brother to play with!" Sweetie Belle smiled. She never knew that just one random act of kindness can have this kind of effect. She noticed Pichu and pointed at him. "Hey, I didn't know Pokémon were allowed here."

"Well, that fish is here, isn't he?" Pichu said, pointing at Klaus. Aryll shrugged, first surprised that Pichu was talking to her.

"I guess and it's neat that you can talk."

"_Thanks_; it's one of my talemts." Sweetie Belle and Curio ordered their goodies from Tayce T and went to eat to sit at one of the few tables in the bakery.

Although Sweetie Belle wished that she could've been reunited with her father, this will have to do, and Sweetie Belle couldn't be happier. She bet her father was smiling down at her from heaven. She'll always keep him in her heart for the rest of her life. She was and always will be a princess.

And just like her story, she too lived happily, ever, after.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jessie was working as a chimney sweep now. As she was cleaning the insides of Luke's chimney, she felt a sneeze coming on. She tried holding it in, but was not successful. She sneezed and fell down the chimney, screaming.

She got stuck and kicked her legs frantically. Luke and Professor Layton saw this, as they were done with their stroll.

"_Hey, Jessie_!" He called. "Why are you not cleaning the chimney? Finish your job; that's an order! Oh, you're stuck? We'll come out with the ladder. With that, he and Layton went to get the ladder.

Jessie managed to get unstuck herself. Soot was all over her face and in her hair. She sighed.

"I should've joined an evil organization that steals rare Pokémon, like that Pichu would've been a good one to steal!" Luke and Layton then came back. Layton had the ladder. They looked on the roof.

"Oh good, you got yourself unstuck." Luke observed. "Now finish sweeping that chimney, _now_!"

_"WHY YOU_…" Jessie threatened. She saw Layton's expression and smiled and laughed nervously. "Sweet, little, charming boy you. I'll have it done in a jiffy."

"Good; you better hurry." Layton put the ladder on the side, and he and Luke entered the house. Jessie groaned loudly and resumed with sweeping the chimney, muttering something under her breath.


End file.
